An (Almost) Perfect Family
by scarlettt14
Summary: A family AU where, instead of a human family, Aziraphale and Crowley are chosen. They raise Adam in Tadfield, where ethrael and demonic forces try to intervene a seemingly perfect family... AziraphaleXCrowley (Note: I have the dates in Chapter Two MIXED UP! While Adam is supposed to be five during it, the date is 2007, so he should be two- THE CORRECT YEAR IS 2012! Thank you!)
1. Chapter 1

Soho, London; 2007, 11 years before the Apocalypse

An angel and a demon sat at a table set in a back room of an old bookstore, just as they had many years past and many to come. Aziraphale sighed and poured himself a second glass of wine. Crowley stared bitterly at the object which was placed in the middle of the table, his hand lightly trembling.

The object that had worried and scared the two men was a basket. In the basket was a child. The Antichrist, Satan's child, to be precise. And it was now Aziraphale and Crowley's job to take care of and raise this child until it is time for him to rise and bring about the Apocalypse. Just a daily task of those who serve, eh?

"Why us? Of all the blasted angels and demons who could do this so much better than us, why us?" Crowley said, breaking the silence.

"I suppose because they think we hate each other," Aziraphale started."And would like to see us fail."

"Oh."

The little Antichrist turned in his basket, which was padded and blanketed, which made the thing rock. Crowley hissed at it, while jumping back in his seat.

"Relax, dear boy, it's just a baby,"

"Yeah, the one that's going to bring around the End Times,"

"Well, that's true, but that doesn't mean we can't give it- er, her- him-?"

"I'll check, I'll check," The demon leaned over and opened the basket's top, revealing a sleeping, rosy cheeked blonde baby, curled up in a blue blanket.

"It's a boy!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

"Well how nice," The angel said softly, wary of waking the child. "We must name him, no?"

There was a period of name-storming. Damien seemed to be popular with Crowley and Aziraphale stuck to Raphael. Finally, after consideration, the baby was decided to be named,

"Adam," Crowley said with a sly grin.

"Perfect," Aziraphale smiled, the smile that made Crowley falter in his walk and his heart skip a beat. Maybe, with this whole family thing, he could confess to Aziraphale…

"A cottage in Tadfield is available,"

"Huh?" The redhead was snapped from his thoughts. "Tadfield?"

"Yes, that's where it'll happen, according to Gabriel and the lot," He replied bitterly.

"Oh," Crowley stood, and picked up the basket, and extended his hand to the angel.

"To Tadfield?"

Aziraphale smiled and took Crowley's hand. Together they walked out to the rainy street and into Crowley's Bentley. Crowley set Adam in the backseat and, after a pleading look from Aziraphale, somehow managed a seat belt around the basket. They then began the drive out of London, sitting in silence until

"Should we change our appearances?" Aziraphale blurted, immediately looked guilty.

"What?" The Bentley lurched and almost hit a tree, miracled by Crowley to avoid the normally unavoidable and back onto the road. He looked at the angel, confused.

"Change.. Change ourselves? What, you want to be a redhead too?"

"No, it's just…" He turned away, embarrassed. "I thought people would like a younger couple instead-"

"Angel. Look at me." Aziraphale turned to Crowley. "I think-it's just… you're perfect the way you are, ok? You shouldn't care about what others think,"

"O-oh," Was all the angel could muster. The rest of the ride was nice, with Freddie Mercury crooning to them as their fingers laced very lightly. Shy smiles graced both men's faces, and they rode onto Tadfield, the rain sweeping them out of the bustling city.


	2. Chapter 2

Tadfield, First Street; 2012, 7 years before the Apocalypse

Mr. Tyler, of the Neighborhood Watch, was doing what he did best: watch. And write letters to the local paper about the wrongness of today's youth, the litter on his street, and the sort of small things a man in his late fifties could complain about. But he wasn't writing, just watching a little boy, about five, and a tall man with red hair stroll down the sidewalk in front of his porch.

The man in question was Mr. Crowley, of course, and Adam. Adam was now a very handsome little boy with a strawberry ice lolly in hand, his shirt and hand stained pink. The sauntering father also held a lolly, although it was very uneaten and somehow very unmelted.

Mr. Tyler knew this man and his family, although not very well; the family had moved to Tadfield suddenly five years ago, two men and a baby. Mr. Tyler was very close to writing a letter to the newspaper and the city council, stating that two men of the homosexual type had no right to move into their town and settle down. No right! But when he saw the couple, the ginger and his short and stout blonde husband, pushing the baby stroller, felt a pang of adoration and guilt. Who was he to judge this couple, who are obviously trying to live their life happily? So he became a good neighbor, saying hello and keeping them in the gossip loop.

"Hello, Mister Crowley!" He called, standing and walking to his gate to meet the man and his son.

"Oh, hullo, Mr. Tyler," Crowley said, smiling a bit. He nudged Adam, who said with his mouth full, "Hi mister Tyler!" and sprayed the man's sweater with strawberry juice. Mr. Tyle smiled, which was only slightly forced, and pulled out a handkerchief. Crowley told Adam to apologise- No, Adam, chew your food!- and he said sorry again before pulling Adam down the road to their cottage.

"Oh, well bye then! Do say hello to your husband for me, will you?"

Crowley threw an arm up as an acknowledgement and rounded the corner, with Adam asking for his lolly. After a moment he gave it up, and "father and son" continued down the lane, hand in small, sticky hand.

666, Tadfield Lane, Tadfield; about ten minutes later.

Aziraphale was quite settled into the parent life. In fact, he loved being with Crowley and Adam and having picnics, going for drives, arranging playdates. The angel loved it all, except the "letters" from Head Office, asking for the status and if the Antichist was showing any angelic inclinations. Gabriel and Co. were anything but, Aziraphale wanted to reply, but always ended up writing a short progress report.

He had just finished a book when Adam and Crowley, who looked exhausted-which contrasted Adam, who always had energy - walked in through the front door.

"Daddy! I got two ice pops!" He jumped up and down in front of Aziraphale.

"That's lovely, dear, but how about a bath?" He scooped up Adam and smiled at Crowley.

"It was nice of you to take him out,"

"Yeah, well, what else was I supposed to do? The kid is like a rocket," Crowley vented, shimmying out of his black coat and hanging it on the rack.

He pecked Aziraphale on the cheek, which Aziraphale was still getting accustomed to despite doing this for five years, and went into the kitchen. The sound of running water sprung Aziraphale out of daze. Adam poked his cheek, saying "Why is your face red?" The angel sighed quietly and headed upstairs to the bathtub that held a rubber duck and toy boats for Adam, thinking about Crowley and how long it would take to get Adam out of the bath before dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven, 2014- Nine years before the Apocalypse

A tall, very fit and handsome angel stood in front of a window that covered the entire building and gave him a beautiful view of the city below, scowled. It didn't look good on his face, and it seems painful. Then again, it looked painful for him to smile, but that was just the Archangel Gabriel.

A shorter archangel with a brown updo stood next to him, holding a manilla folder with some pictures laid on it. The pictures held stills of a happy couple and their kid- more specifically, pictures of Aziraphale who seemed to be enjoying his time with the enemy. _The enemy for God's sake._ And Gabriel wasn't happy about that. When Gabriel wasn't happy, the whole establishment wasn't happy.

Michael, who help the folder, glanced uneasily at their boss- who was now grinning sardonically into the window. It would've been creepy to anyone else, but Michael had seen it enough not to be fazed but did hide some fear deep down inside. Urial and Sandalophon peered out from behind a white pillar, unsure what to do. Micchael gently waved them over.

"I have a plan," Gabriel said, when all three workers of God stood in a line next to him. He turned, his smile toned down a few fear factors, and nodded at them. "You three will help."

"Us?" Uriel said, face impassive.

"Yes, why us? Why not some goons or grunts, maybe some fledglings?" Sandalphon offered, smiling nervously.

"No." Gabriel's smile strained.

"But, sir," Michael tried.

"No," Gabriel took a step forward, hiding the archangels in his intimidating shadow. "You three will listen to my plan. You will conduct my plan. And it will suceed. For if my name isn't the _Archangel fucking GabrielI, it will work._"

Tadfield, the Hogback Wood, 2014

Adam was seven years old and the most handsome boy in the town. He had light brown locks that framed his face that looked like a Greek statue. That hadn't stopped his best friend and second in command of his gang, Pepper, from beating him and his two other best friends- Wensleydale, who had glasses, and Brian, who always dirty even after a bath- on the first day of first grade. They'd been inseparable since then, and were proudly called the Them by the people of Tadfield. Adam's dad's even made them a flag and everything.

Pepper pushed a piece of curly hair out of her brown face and began to explain how gravity worked, contradicting was Brian had stated- "It's 'cus we have magnets in our feet!- when three strangers walked up.

One was short and balding, one had an interesting brown updo, and the third had Pepper's skin with short cropped hair. They all wore suits and smiles that seemed forced, like when the Them's parents got when the Them were embarrassing them at the school get together.

"Hello, Adam!" The brown updo one started, approaching Them with the grace of someone approaching a lion.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, we're your… cousins!" Michael said lamely, and their fellow archangels shook their heads. They had already blew it. The Them cast each other glance, ones that could be translated to "These guys are weird, and strangers, let's go,". Without a glance back, Adam and his friends sprinted away into town. The archangels all deflated, because they knew that Gabriel wasn't going to be happy.


End file.
